my heart lies with the dark side of the moon
by psyco dancing fruit
Summary: read it! harry is a vampire on a search for his bride. draco is a thuthan de dannan looking for the love to call his own. note twisted somatimes crude humor beware heavy yaoi! and m-preg : PDF
1. Chapter 1

(hey this is my first story so follow my muantra (review review rview!!) ;)tPDF)

My love lies with the dark side of the moon

By the Psyco Dancing Fruit :)

-1-

Sorrow…

Pain…

Longing…

Was all that he felt as he listened to the silence of his unbeating heart. He lay on the couch of his empty common room in Griffendore. It was silent no one was there the only faint heart beat he herd was that of Mrs.Noriss as she prowled the halls. He sat up knowing that sleep would never come. He rose to his full height of 6'31/2". He had shot up like a weed over the summer most of his clothes did not fit him any more he shrugged and pushed the picture door open revealing the hallway. He made his way to the kitchens but stopped. He usually frequented the when he wandered the halls looking for his favorite picture of the founder Salazar Slytherien. Harry slowly glided to the picture that resided in a corner; he called out rousing the founder.

"Good evening master Damphier_(1)_how are you?" his fellow Damphier greeted.

"Hello Salazar, and don't call me that you are technically not dead yet…"Harry trailed off when he heard a heart beat that he did not recognize. He sunk in to the shadows and almost crumpled with held back laughter. It was Albus Dumbledore running the halls, the old man did it often during the summer and it never got old to Harry.

Harry started to feel the strain shadow stepping_(2)_ put on him. He traced back to the dorm and slipped inside with out wakening the portrait. He collapsed on the couch in the common room and slept until he was awoken by the thundering of thousands of hearts that signaled the arrival of his fellow classmates. He quickly donned his school robes and readied to face the mass amounts of people. He traced_(3)_to a place outside the great hall and waited for his year mates. He spotted his 'friends' Harmonie (mind mage_)(4)_and Ron (forest deamon_)(5)._He waved to them and braced for the mages bone-crushing hug that almost knocked him over. He needed Ron's assistance to pry the mage off of him. They exchanged pleasantries as they walked in. Harry shifted the glamour_(6)_of health about him so when people touched him it wouldn't fade from his actual corpse like body. He secretly observed his 'friends' who seamed to like each other. His attention was averted to the head master that spoke warning against wandering the corridors at night where he Harry prowled for fear of a Damphier attack. Harry snorted the old man was paranoid. Harry couldn't bite anyone without causing extreme pain to himself unless he fed from his bride_(7)._He sighed and listened to the roar of voices a hearts around him. He pushed his food around on his plate he couldn't eat solid food, but he could indulge in some juice. He felt the cool liquid slide down his thought, alas it did not compare with the thick crimson liquid he was fond of. Suddenly he felt a strong presence he glanced around and his eyes fell on a tall fair colored boy he didn't recognize the boy. Not that he knew many here, 7 years and he kept mostly to himself. He watched the boy float gracefully around the slytheren table. He couldn't sense what the boy was but power seamed to radiate off of the boy. Harry felt blood lust build inside him; he stood abruptly and left the great hall to go prowling. As soon as the doors closed behind him he dropped the glamour and ran directly in to peeves the poltergeist.

"Potty!! A little ticked are we?" the annoying spirt asked his voice grated on Harry's nerves and made him want to hit some thing he kept walking until he came to the stairs. He called the shadows to him and shadow stepped all the way up to his secrete room that was guarded by another picture of Salazar. He grumbled the password and walked in and he was in no mood to deal with what he found.

#

Draco Malfoy let out his breath when he felt the squeezing pressure in his chest cease as the dark haired boy left. Draco moved his food around he didn't like human food it did nothing for him sun-shine worked wonders though, and being a Thuthan De Dannan_(8)_any kind of natural weather helped him because he was so closely tied to nature. He didn't mind being of the 'winged people' he actually liked it the utter freedom, not having to be restrained by magical or scientific law. Really he only obeyed 1 law always be a gentleman. He grew tired of his class mates inane chatter and left gaining a curious look from his best friend Blaise Zabini the fire deamon_(9)._Once Draco got out of the greathall he pulled a small book out of his cloak and opened it to a page that read:

Vampire and Damphier

Usually reside in dark places or in plain view. Damphier use glamour's to hide their corpse-ish appearance, while brided vampires have a human ish appearance.

Draco shut the book and followed the smell of a strong glamour until he lost the sent at the stairs. He shrugged and traced to the dungeons he went up to snape's office and found a rather disturbing sight

#

Harry glared at the two men on his couch each in a state of undress. He glared at Remus lupine the lykea_(10)_ who had had a insatiable sex drive when it came to his mate_(11)_ Sirius black the vampire_(12)_ and Harry's sire_(13)._

"This would be disturbing if I weren't already used to it!!" Harry hissed as he watched the two still on the couch tangled in each other's arms. Sirius's red eyes met Harry's green _(vampires eyes change to red when aroused)._ The elder vampire hissed at him baring saliva and blood covered fangs.

"Now Sirius no fighting we can finish later love." Ramus said to his mate.

"Harump!"Sirius said in mock upset. Harry sighed and gave up. He plopped down in a chair and waited for the two men to resituate them selves.

" Harry you know that you came in to your Damphier powers and all that ya got to do is find your bride and I think you should start looking cant hurt to start early you'll know them by their sent. Now if ya need any thing let us know via owl Ta… have fun" the vamp said as he traced away with his mate. Harry stormed away tracing to the corridor that he prowled.

--

Draco felt his heart slam against his ribcage when he saw his father on his knees in front of the potions master who let out a cry and fisted a hand in the elder Thuthan de dannan's hair. Draco felt uncomfortable with the sight of his father with his head between the Necrofae's_(14)_ black clad legs.

"F..F..Father?!" the young Thuthan de stammered. His father looked up and turned 7 shades of red.

"D..Dragon! Oh queen of the fae_!(15_)" hissed his father as he covered the semi unconscious Necrofae. Draco shifted from foot to foot.

" Never mind I'll come back later!" Draco said as he shifted away to a random coridore where he thought no one would be he sunk to the ground and let out a moan. The only down side to being a Thuthan de' was that once you were aroused you're pretty much toast unless you find your 'one'_(life partner/soul mate)._ Draco pushed his fingers threw his hair and let out his breath in a shuddering sigh he shifted slightly to a more comfortable position he hissed as his pants rubbed him the wrong way he wouldn't be able to walk for a while. He tried to push the thoughts from his head but it only made him swell more he let out a small moan that was droned out by a loud hiss to his right. He started and pressed against the wall hard.

" Go away! Now leave!!" a deep voice hissed. Draco heard the slide of chain on the stone floor and a low growling sound. He felt a sharp cold blast of air.

" Wh…who's there?" Draco asked. He felt a shock run down his spine. His first encounter with a vengeful spirit.

" Leave now or leave dead." The entity hissed. Draco got really cold all of a sudden and his hair started to freeze and he could see his breath. The entity appeared in front of him, as a tall man with black hair and the complexion of a corpse. He also had one red eye and one of the most startling green, his body was clothed in black slacks and a white button up shirt his hands were long and bony and tipped by large deadly looking claws. In his mouth were 2-inch long fangs. Draco noticed there were no chains… no the man did have chains connected to his wrists and bare ankles .

" Poor thing what did this to you?" Draco asked as he reached out and touched the apparition and to his amazement his hand connected with a solid and cold chest. The apparition groaned and stepped away the chains clinking.

" Leave! Now !" The man hissed. He looked like he was in pain. He doubled over griping his chest_(16)._

" By the name of Mab! Are you all right…!" The man pounced on Draco who let out a yelp of surprise as they fell to the ground.

" I…I told you to leave! Nng! Now you'll pay the consequences for your ignorance you fool!!" the man said as he pinned Draco's head pushing it to the side bearing his neck. Draco felt nails dig in to the side of his neck above the copper chain_(17)_ he wore. The man hissed and pulled away but not before whispering in to his ear.

" You are luck that I am not hungry little lamb other wise your pretty white skin would be stained with your own blood… a delicious sight…never come here again!" the man then quickly walked away. Draco lay there for a while pondering.

Corpse like appearance…

2-inch fangs…

Red eyes…

Blood…

" Damphier…he's a…a… Damphier! Oh Mab!!" the blonde cursed as he lay there trying to get rid of the hard on he still had.

_1.pre vampire. 2. to call the shadows and use them as transportation very draining.3.teleporting from one place to another.4.magic user that is very apt at learning things.5.deamon of the forest.6.disguise magic.7.the one who gives the vampire his soul back.8.the winged people all powerful and can do any thing ( will explain later in story.).9.self explanatory.10.European wearwolves.11.a mate or partner.12. self explanatory.13. retainer master ect.14.farey of the dead very powerful.15.a curse used by the fae.16. will explain in rest of the story.17.copper is bad for Damphier and Vampire_


	2. Chapter 2

My heart lies with the dark side of the moon

**oh yea #2 woot!! R&R PEEPS!!**

-2-

harry couldn't get the blondes face out of his mind. Those silverie eyes, filled with defiance the curiocity the utter absence of fear. Harry bashed his fist into the wall of the room of requirement. he pulled his fist out of the 8 ½" hole it had made. Sadly his chains still clanked together as he moved. He touched his chest where the boys hand had been he felt warmth. At first it had burned then it felt nice sort of. He let out his breath in a hiss as he sunk to the floor. He looked at his corpse colored hands and felt great self-loathing well up inside him along with sadness. He tipped his head back and let out a defining roar telling all who would listen of his pain and loneliness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

draco froze out side the door he heard a loud cry come from behind it , more like a roar tho and it sounded so sad. Draco heard the roar stop. The door wretched open and a tall dark haired man stepped out he wore the same clothes as the Damphier except he didn't sport chains or look like a corpse. Draco was curious.

"um… Excuse me…" the mans head whipped around and all the muscles benith his shirt bunched and tensed.

"Yes…?" he asked testily but at the same time paitently.

"Um…could you tell me if you've seen any ghosts in this corridore?" draco said silently chiding him self for being soooo lame.

"No only in the 3rd floor girls bathroom." The man said his voice had a slighthusky rasp to it to him it sounded hot.

"Any thing else?"the man asked. His green eyes glanceing at draco from under thick black fringed lashes and thick rimmed glasses,the look was assessing.


	3. Chapter 3

My heart lies with the dark side of the moon CH3

My heart lies with the dark side of the moon CH3

Draco woke with a shout on his lips. He was met with the concerned look on his father's face, who sat at the edge of the bed.

"Dragon? Are you all right? You were shouting in your sleep?" Lucius Malfoy said. His silver eyes meeting his son's identical ones.

"I'm fine. But walking in on you and serverus was not good for my fragile sexual restraint. And neither was meeting my one!" Draco said. His fathers face lit up.

"Dragon!! I am happy for you. You have found your one!!" his father said hugging him tightly. Draco sighed and gently pushed his father away and he flopped back down on the mattress.

"Father he is a damphire." Draco whispered.

"So he is a student?" Draco nodded at his father.

"Well then I wish you luck!" his father said as he left. Draco waited until he heard the click of the door then he got out of bed and redyed himself for the day.

--

An hour later

--

He silently prowled towards the great hall, hell-bent on finding the guy he had kissed and dreamt about the night before. As he neared the door he was swiftly dragged away by Blaise zabini.

"Don't go in there dray! It's a mad house there's this guy he's beautiful mate. Do not go in there I repeat do not …DRACO!!" the fire daemon called after his friend the unnaturally curious Thuthann de who walked right in to the chaos in the great hall determined to see who was in the middle. Draco pushed his way threw the crowd as he did he spotted his friend Theo Nott the wear-wolf as he reached the center. And then he saw the center of attention, it was a tall dark haired Gryffindor who was hunched over and just seamed uncomfortable. Draco loosened his tie and walked up to the bench and sat down next to the boy motioning for Theo to have a sit too. The boy looked at him with gratitude in his green eyes. Draco smiled at him then turned an evil glare he picked up from his father on to the crowd.

"Scram or bring the wraith of the Malfoy onto your head!" he hissed pushing the crowed away none to gently with a power wave. The crowed dispersed and Blaise and the last member of their little group approached. Draco looked at the red head that walked beside Blaise his dark horns not exactly hidden by his hair.

"MAN! You need to like wear a bag over your head or something!!" Fyu the rage deamon said with a smile.

"Thanks, but that was not necessary. Now if you will excuse me…" the man said as he swung his legs over the bench, Draco quickly and gracefully slid onto his lap draping his arms loosely around his neck. He delighted in the way the man's breath caught and he glared at Draco.

"Hey, you know him dray?" Theo asked cocking his head to the side making his too long and shaggy hair fall in to his face.

"Yea we…mph mmph MMMPH!!" Draco grumbled out raged because the man had clapped his hands over Draco's mouth pulling his head back into a strong shoulder.

"Excuse us for a moment?" said the green eyed boy as he stood and dragged Draco out of the great hall and in to a small broom closet. He finally let go and pinned him against the locked door.

--

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!!" Harry hissed the question threw clenched fangs at the blonde who he had pressed up against the wooden door.

"Nothing! You just looked like you needed some help and I wanted to help! I'm sorry if I mmm…" Harry cut him off by pressing their lips together it was a chaste kiss but it shut the blonde up and slaked his own lust a bit.

"I take it you are not offended then…well why didn't you let me tell them your name? Wait I cant remembers your name!?" Draco said gaining a sarcastic snort from the damphire.

"I'm Harry potter, and you are?" the damphire asked.

"Draco Malfoy. It's a pleasure to meet you mind putting me down?" Harry let the blonde slide down the length of his body. He fought his every instinct to take the blonde then and there. He let go and turned towards the wall clutching to the cold stone -as well as his resolve- for dear life trying to stop his heart from beating so hard. He felt a hand on his back and looked over to see the blonde still there (persistent little thing int' he). Harry hissed as he stood and then wrenched the door open only to be grabbed by 2 people he didn't recognize a red head stood in front of him. He sensed that the red head was deamon and so was the one holding his left arm.

"Hello man… Harry right?" the red head asked. Harry resisted the urge to rip the smile off of his face and settled for glaring at him. Pulling his arms from the other 2. He then whirled on the blonde who looked apologetically at him.

"I apologize for their RUDE BEHAVIOR! But they wish to know if you would like to hang out with us in the conservatory since the 7th years do not have classes today?" the blonde said. Harry glared at him as he spoke.

"Will it make you leave me alone?" he asked knowing it was the most stupid question in the history of stupid questions. But he couldn't help but believe the blonde when he nodded.

"Very well." He said on a sigh.

--

Hey, Fyu is a rage deamon they are not as bad as the name implies but do have quite the temper if provoked!! Any way! The next chapter will be much more graphic and if it is too short then REVIEW ME!! DO IT!! DO IT NOW!! Yea and tell me what else you want to happen in the future of the story!! Love, PDF


End file.
